


Puppy Love

by ThisNoodleWrites



Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, Reader has a crush, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not at the same time, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites
Summary: It was safe to say that you were a lot to handle. Not in a bad way - well, that depends on what you count as a bad way - you were loud, overly confident, unknowingly flirty but easy to fluster. So what happens when you lay your introduced to the first person to make your heart flutter?OrReader is super shy when you meet Kenma, and he starts being fluffy uwu
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Haikyuu/Reader one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Puppy Love

It was safe to say that you were a lot to handle. Not in a bad way - well, that depends on what you count as a bad way - you were loud, overly confident, unknowingly flirty but easy to fluster. An adorable glow floated around you as you fumbled and tripped. Of course, the week you’d accepted to be their trial manager was the time they’d be going to the training camp and Yukie and Kaori were living for it.

Your energy matched Bokuto, which was either a curse or a blessing. At least you were still by their side; you were practically vibrating, wide eyes begging them to let you be free, you would let any energy out until they said you could.

Yukie gave you a smile and nodded and that was the end of it. You ran and bound around everyone, jumping to extreme lengths just to greet them like an excited puppy. Were you even aware of all the eyes on you? Probably not. Did it matter? Not to you.

“Hello pretty lady,” Kuroo purred down at you, you didn’t stop grinning up at him, blissfully ignorant to his compliment.

“This is Y/N, she’s going to be my new manager.” Bokuto wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling your face close to his.

“You wish,” you pushed him off of you, “although it would have been great to be able to work with you for as long as Yukie and Kaori have.” He grinned and tousled your hair.

“Who’s your favourite player on the team?” Kuroo asked, golden brown eyes watching you carefully as you put a finger to your chin.

Bokuto waited for your answer, “Akaashi! I think setter’s are so cool.”

“You called?” Akaashi sauntered over, eyeing a disappointed Bokuto with furrowed brows.

“Oh, she’s just saying that you’re her favourite player.” Kuroo filled in the blanks, Akaashi looked at you for confirmation, earning himself a nod.

Akaashi smirked down at you, “is that so?”

“Yep!” There was such a gleefully innocent shine in your eyes that he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, you're my favourite player.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined upon hearing the setter say that.

You tilted your head, confusion coated you, “but, Akaashi,” you mumbled, “I don’t play volleyball.” The boys all chuckled at your expression, with exception of Bokuto who was still complaining about Akaashi complimenting you. “What?” Your eyes darted between them,trying to figure out the joke.

“You’re just cute when you do that,” Akaashi told you, you responded by blushing and stepping away.

“But I didn’t do anything!” You whined, turning your pouting face away.

A light appeared on Kuroo's face and he smiled down at you, “hey, Y/N, I know someone I think you’d love to meet.” He wrapped his arm around your waist before you could even think, leading you over to Nekoma’s setter who was standing with Hinata, happily chatting.

What he had expected to happen was that you’d burst out like an over-excited puppy at the sight of him. He had expected you to freeze, eyes wide and cheeks coated in a light blush the moment Kenma looked at you.

“Y/N, this is Kenma and Hinata.” He pointed at the boys respectively as you stared at your feet. “Kenma is Nekoma’s setter.”

“I like setters!” You blurted out, cursing yourself when he nodded at you slowly.

Every member of your team eyed you curiously, you were uncharacteristically shy around him, for whatever reason. Fumbling with your hands, stuttering over words that should have meant nothing. There was a chance that you liked him, but even thinking that felt weird. Then a panic settled around you. They’ve all seen that look on your face, when your body starts to shake lightly, eyes darting for an escape. All of them felt the sudden undeniable urge to save you from the embarrassment Kuroo had put you under, until Kenma pulled out his PsP and started showing you a game, and you slowly stopped shaking.

You were listening intently to whatever he was talking about, nodding slowly, starting to smile brighter. He looked up at you and smiled softly, another wave of blush hit your cheeks.

“I see…” you mumbled as he explained.

“Do you want to try?” He asked, holding the console in your direction. You grinned, accepting his offer. Cat eyes watched as you stuck your tongue out in concentration; flinching slightly when he leaned in closer, his cheek brushing up against yours.

This was your first time meeting Nekoma’s setter, and Yukie and Kaori were determined to make sure it wasn’t your last.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't written very well but I loved the idea so much I needed to get it out.
> 
> If you like it, then like and comment, maybe even check out some of my other works but ifyoudontwanttoyoucanjustnot
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Noodle xx


End file.
